


For You, I'd Risk It All

by soakedmin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Fluff, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, Lee Seokmin | DK is Whipped, M/M, idk what tags to put, if its too cheesy then i apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soakedmin/pseuds/soakedmin
Summary: Love makes us do questionable things. Soonyoung isn't an exception to that.





	For You, I'd Risk It All

**Author's Note:**

> this is LONG overdue so i apologize! 
> 
> this work is dedicated to kwon soonyoung who celebrated his birthday last month. belated happy birthday soonyoung!

Monday.

Soonyoung wakes up to a soft tugging on his sleepwear. He does not want to open his eyes just yet because he knows that the sunlight would pierce through his eyes, but he does anyway. There he saw Seokmin, showing his set of pearly white teeth and his crescent eyes. He closes his eyes again and turns to the other direction to get more sleep, but Seokmin does not let him. Seokmin goes to the opposite direction, and there he poked Soonyoung's fluffy cheeks.

"Honey, I love you, I really do. But you need to let me rest," Soonyoung sleepily says.

"Oh, come on! Get up already!" Seokmin exclaims while still poking Soonyoung's cheeks. "I cooked us up some food."

Soonyoung lets out a grunt. "What time is it already?"

"Almost noon," the other replies. "Now get your ass up because we'll be eating brunch." Seokmin now pulls Soonyoung's arms out of its socket.

"Fine, fine. Just please leave my arm alone because with what you're doing, I will get an injury." Seokmin chuckles and leaves Soonyoung to change his clothes to something more appropriate while eating.

"It smells good! Is it what I think it is?" Soonyoung asks while walking towards the dining table.

"If you're talking about the spicy fish stew, you've been asking me to cook since last week, then yes it is," Seokmin answers back while setting up the table. Soonyoung approaches the other man with a back hug.

"I won't finish if you will keep on doing this," Seokmin tries to say with a serious voice, but fails because of how ticklish Soonyoung's breath is against his nape.

"Can we just stay like this forever?" Soonyoung asks.

Seokmin snickers. "There's no such thing as forever, Kwon Soonyoung."

"Aish Lee Seokmin, why are you so bitter," Soonyoung releases the other man then makes face towards Seokmin. The latter ignores it and turns his back to get their plates.

"We all die anyway, Soonyoung. It's natural," Seokmin mutters.

"Why did the topic get so dark so suddenly?" Soonyoung scratches his head.

Seokmin timidly laughs. "Well, you started it." Seokmin then puts the dish on the table. "Anyway, let's eat."

They eat in silence. A pretty rare occurrence since the two of them are always full of energy and people always say that they're loud, especially when they're together. But on the fifth bite, Soonyoung puts his head up to face Seokmin.

"What do you want to do today?" Soonyoung asks then takes a slurp of the soup.

Seokmin gulps down the food in his mouth before answering. "Actually, I just want to binge-watch movies or TV series."

"Oh good, because I really don't have money now, so I can't take you out," Soonyoung and Seokmin cackles.

They just continued to eat and share different stories about their embarrassing past. After all, everyone has that phase. When they were done, Seokmin fixes the table and puts the dishes to the sink. Soonyoung volunteers to set-up the television for their binge watching session, but Seokmin refuses and decides that it was his job to set-up because the last time that Soonyoung did, he almost cancelled their Netflix subscription. Soonyoung was left no choice but to wash the dishes that was piled up in the sink.

"What do you want to watch?" Seokmin asks before going to the bedroom.

"You decide since I was the one that chose what we watched the last time," Soonyoung responds to the other's question.

When Soonyoung sensed that Seokmin went to the bedroom already, he washed the dishes then he wiped the kitchen counters, even the stove since he knows that Seokmin can be a clean freak sometimes (it was not just sometimes, it was always). When he was done, he immediately went to their bedroom. As soon as he entered, he saw Seokmin struggling in choosing the film to watch. Seokmin hears Soonyoung's footsteps towards him and turns to him. "I don't know what to watch."

Soonyoung chuckles. "Just put an obscure foreign film or our favorite series then let's just cuddle until we sleep."

Seokmin smiles, showing again his blinding teeth and moon-like eyes. "I think that's a great idea," He then puts their favorite show on the television then both of them hop on the bed. Soonyoung sits with his back on the headboard of the bed and Seokmin makes Soonyoung's chest his pillow. Soonyoung throws an arm around the other's shoulders and his other arm on Seokmin's body while both of Seokmin's hands are around Soonyoung's body, hugging him. They both looked at each other and said nothing. They just smiled.

It was their perfect idea of a lazy day.

* * *

Tuesday.

Good thing about Seokmin and Soonyoung's work is that, they have Monday and Tuesday as a free day. Today is the latter, and they both contemplate what they will do for the day. Soonyoung insists that they both go out since they just cuddled for the whole day yesterday while Seokmin insists that they just continue what they were doing yesterday, which was watching all day. They both do not know what they would do and they're a bit close to fighting so they decided to call a friend to mediate.

"Seungkwan!" Seokmin almost yells onto the phone.

"I don't want to lose my sense of hearing, hyung. Please tone it down," Seungkwan mutters on the other line. "Why did you call?"

"We can't decide what to do for today," Soonyoung butts in.

"And that concerns me because..?" There's a hint of teasing and questioning at the same time on Seungkwan's voice.

"If you won't pick for us, we may not talk to each other for like, a day," Seokmin chuckles on that thought because it did happen.

"Ugh, fine," Seungkwan agrees despite the irritation in his voice. "What are your choices?"

"Seok-" Soonyoung did not finish explaining because Seungkwan suddenly spoke.

"Don't tell me who said it so I can judge this objectively," The man on the other line states.

"Okay, so one of us said that we should just stay at home and watch things on the TV like what we did yesterday, and the other one said that we should go out of the house. What do you think?" Soonyoung asks Seungkwan.

"Hmm, since you stayed home yesterday, maybe you should go out for today? It does not hurt going out, hyungs," Seungkwan says with a snicker.

The two older men laugh at the other's sentiments. "Thank you, Seungkwan! We owe you one!"

"Just order me chicken from our usual place and ask for the foreigner guy there to make the delivery," Seungkwan explains. "That can be your payment."

"You got yourself a pretty good deal," Seokmin chuckles. "Thank you again!" He yells before dropping the call.

"We have no reason to stay here now," Soonyoung grins at Seokmin.

Defeated, Seokmin releases a sigh. "I heard the conversation. No need to rub it in my face."

"Oh come on, I promise you, this will be fun," Soonyoung genuinely smiles at the other. He offers his hand and Seokmin just lets Soonyoung take his and pull him wherever he wants to.

\---

Both of them goes down from their car and proceeds to the entrance of the supermarket. They decided that they will have a little picnic in the part since the weather is cloudy and it has been a long time since they last did this.

They split up for them to finish faster. Seokmin is assigned on the snacks they were going to eat, and Soonyoung is assigned to get drinks and the other things they need like paper plates, plastic utensils, and cups.

After fifteen minutes, they met each other in the car and they drove to the park near their neighborhood.

As soon as they found an empty and clean table, they immediately rushed there to put the things they brought. Seokmin brought out the chips, bread, rice, and fried chicken that he bought.

"Wow, we have a feast," Soonyoung says while bringing out the things he bought.

"This picnic is totally unplanned yet the things we have are better than the food we usually eat," Seokmin mutters and Soonyoung just nods.

They sit on opposite sides with the food in front of each of them and they started munching food. And since its Soonyoung and Seokmin, the stories are also brought to the table.

They were laughing their ass off when suddenly, the rain poured hard.

They were both stopped from laughing and they both panicked because the food they were eating and themselves were being soaked. They managed to cover it with plastic but they were still wet. There's no place that they can stay in to wait until the rain stopped because well, it was the park. There's no place there that has a roof.

That's when Soonyoung thought of his crazy idea.

He pulled Seokmin away from the table and they went closer to the fountain. "What the hell are you doing?" Seokmin yells because the rain is pouring hard and loud.

"We're doing something we haven't tried before!" Soonyoung yells back, obviously amused.

Soonyoung clasps their right hands together, and brings their bodies closer. He puts Seokmin's left hand on his shoulder and he puts his left hand on the other's waist.

"Are we seriously doing this?" Seokmin chuckles.

Soonyoung nods. "Yes. Now, follow my lead."

None of the other things mattered. For the both of them, they're just happily dancing in the rain. A thing that they wanted to do for the longest time.

* * *

Wednesday.

Seokmin was sent home early from work because he does not feel well. He suffers from colds, severe headaches, and fever. This may be the result of them playing while raining yesterday. He insisted on staying on the company clinic but the nurses there advised him to go home, leaving him no choice. Now, he is lying on the bed covered in a thick blanket while wearing pajamas and long sleeves. Something that he does not do usually since he easily gets hot.

He is half-asleep when his phone blares up. He does not bother looking at the caller ID because there is only one person that calls him at this hour.

"Hmm?" He just hums, not having the energy to even answer a phone call.

"Have you eaten your lunch yet?" Soonyoung asks on the other line.

Seokmin sniffs before responding. "I did."

"Why are you sniffing? Did someone make you cry? Are you okay?" Soonyoung says with a little panic in his voice.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just caught a cold and having headaches," Seokmin reasons out. "No need to worry."

"I'm coming home," Soonyoung states.

"Aish, don't be stupid. Stay at your work. I've drank my meds already. I just need some rest," The sick man reasons out.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup."

"Just rest there, okay?" Soonyoung reminds Seokmin. "I'll get home as soon I'm dismissed." Seokmin hums again in response before dropping the call. After that, the man puts his phone on the bedside table and turns around to get some rest that Soonyoung has reminded him.

\---

Soonyoung taps on his desk as he stares at the wall clock on the wall. His hands are cupping his cheeks and he is unconsciously pouting. He counts how many minutes are left before he goes home. There's no more work left for him to do since he finished it hours before. He has been itching to go home since his phone call with Seokmin but the other told him that he should stay here, so he had no choice but to stay.

"What's wrong with you?" Soonyoung's coworker, Jihoon, questions him as he hands him another cup of coffee.

"Seokmin is sick," Soonyoung lifelessly mutters.

Jihoon shrugs at the moping of his coworker, and goes back to his work which is producing music. Moments later though, Soonyoung scooches to Jihoon's cubicle. "What?"

"What can I do to help?" Soonyoung asks.

Jihoon squints his eyes at the other. "But you're done. You already choreographed the songs a while ago and you listened to the demos I made."

"Just give me something to do so I can distract myself," Soonyoung explains.

Jihoon hesitates for a moment but Soonyoung really looks like he needs something to distract him. He sighs before giving a pair of headphones. "Help me with this song."

Time really runs fast when you're engrossed with what you're doing. Soonyoung can attest to that since he only knew that they can already go home when his phone alarmed. He asks Jihoon if he can go already and the latter just nods his head, still busy with what he was doing. Soonyoung runs down a flight of stairs as fast as he can. He also rushes to a nearby restaurant to buy some porridge for Seokmin. He boards the bus, putting the porridge on his lap to make sure that it won't spill and when the bus arrived at his stop, he departs and proceeds to the neighborhood pharmacy to buy medicine for colds and headaches.

He enters the pin to their apartment, puts the things he bought on the table, and goes to the bedroom to check on Seokmin. He opens the door and sees Seokmin, peacefully lying down with his chest going up and down steadily. There was no ventilation on but it was evident that the other man was cold because of the layers above him. There was also a garbage can near the bed filled with used tissues. Soonyoung exits the room to prepare Seokmin's food and medicine.

As soon as he entered the room, Soonyoung approached Seokmin and brushed stray hair from the other's face. Seokmin scrunches his nose and opens his eyes a bit to see who it is. Soonyoung just smiles at him. "I prepared you food."

Soonyoung assisted Seokmin in sitting. The latter wanted to eat all by himself but Soonyoung insisted that he will feed him because he's sick. The older gives him warm porridge and all Seokmin had to do was to gulp it down. After three spoonfuls, he drank his medicine and laid down again. Soonyoung then gets a towel and wets it to put on Seokmin's forehead. He also took the temperature of the other for him to monitor. After those, he lays on the bed beside Seokmin and like the other day, the younger wraps his around the other's body.

"Thank you," Seokmin sleepily mutters while smiling. "For taking care of me."

"Of course. I would always do it for you," Soonyoung says and gives the younger a tighter hug and a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

Thursday.

Seokmin felt better the next day, thanks to Soonyoung's care. The latter insisted for him to stay in their house but Seokmin said no because he knows that his work would pile up. And besides, he was already gone for half a day and he can't afford losing another just because he was sick the day before.

Although this also called for an hourly check from Soonyoung which Seokmin did not really like because he just sounds like his father, only much worse. He would ask if he will already fetch him for them to go home already. Honestly, Seokmin got irritated up to the point where he hit Soonyoung's temple when they met.

It was already ten in the evening and they just finished their dinner since Soonyoung stayed in their studio until the time that Seokmin went there. The younger decided to drive their car since he plans to go somewhere else before heading home.

Soonyoung notices the change in their route. At first, he just lets it be because maybe, Seokmin was just avoiding traffic but as time passed by, they were going somewhere far from their home.

"Where are we going?" Soonyoung asks.

Seokmin smiles while still looking at the road. "You'll see later."

A few minutes later, the car stopped and Seokmin went out of the car. Soonyoung followed and saw that they were on a hilltop.

"I used to come here always when I was young. This was my comfort place," Seokmin explains as he saw confusion expressed in Soonyoung's face.

"And we're here because?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to show you this place," Seokmin smiles as he sat on the hood of their car. Soonyoung stayed still on his position because he was mesmerized with the view. The city lights flickering and the serene sounds of nature around them. It felt relaxing. It felt like an escape from the suffocating city life. Soonyoung sat down next to Seokmin and they lied down on the windshield and just watched the stars twinkle.

No one dared to speak a word. The only thing that mattered was their hands intertwined. And that's when Soonyoung had an epiphany that he shouldn't let go of that hand. Not anymore.

* * *

Friday.

"Dress up nice. We're going somewhere," Soonyoung tells Seokmin when he went out of the shower.

"I'm the one usually telling you that but okay, I guess," Seokmin as he went to their shared cabinet. "What's the occasion anyways?"

"We're attending a wedding," Soonyoung simply states while tying his necktie.

Seokmin turns to his boyfriend, eyebrows furrowed and forehead scrunched. "Whose wedding is it?"

"It's a secret for now because I promised not to tell but it's someone we know well," Soonyoung explains. "Now, finish quickly so we won't be late."

Seokmin finishes moments later. Complete from his clothes to his pushed back hair that exposes his forehead. He went out of the room and Soonyoung stared at him for a full minute. Seokmin waves his hand in front of Soonyoung's eyes to wake his senses up. The latter shakes his head and just smiles. "You look great."

Seokmin chuckles. "Let's go, I thought we needed to get there in an hour."

And they went.

\---

They arrive at the venue and they saw that the doors were already closed.

"Are we late already?" Seokmin frantically speaks.

"No, not really," Soonyoung replies.

"Why do you seem so chill about this? Isn't it rude to attend a wedding late?"

Soonyoung sighs. "Just open the door."

"No, I don't want to!" Seokmin takes a step back. "You do it!"

"No, you do it," Soonyoung pushes Seokmin towards the door.

"Nooo! Soonyoung, please, you open the door," Seokmin pleads.

Soonyoung takes a deep breath. "Fine," Then he opened the door.

There were a number of people sitting on the seats. Once they saw Soonyoung and Seokmin, they stand up.

"What is this?" Seokmin asks Soonyoung.

The other does not answer the question. Instead, he takes Seokmin's hand and kneels down. "I suck at these but here it goes. We've been together now for years and I want us now to move on to the next stage of our lives together because I can't see myself spending my life with anyone else except you. So, Lee Seokmin, will you marry me, right here right now?" Soonyoung then takes a velvet box out of his coat pocket.

Seokmin eyes glisten with tears. He kneels down on the same level as Soonyoung does and hugs him while nodding his head. "Yes. A thousand times yes," Soonyoung puts the ring to Seokmin's finger and leaves him to walk to the end of the aisle. Seokmin's parents approach him and walk him towards his soon to be husband. His mother hugs him and Soonyoung and his father does the same while saying his reminders before fully giving the hand of his son to his partner. The ceremony starts with the officiator saying his blessing.

Many things happened after. Soonyoung didn't even notice anything that's happening because of the overflowing joy he's been feeling. The next thing he knows, the ceremony has finished and him and Seokmin are now an official married couple.

"I announce you as husband and husband," The officiator pauses. Soonyoung looks at him grudgingly and the officiator just chuckles. "Here's the moment you've been waiting for. You may now kiss the groom."

He kissed Seokmin happily, knowing that they'll be spending their lives together.

"I can't believe we're married! How did you even plan this?" Seokmin asks him.

"Well, I got a lot of help as soon as I told these two," Soonyoung points at Seungkwan and Mingyu, their friends. "To be honest, everything was so rushed, so sorry."

"No need to be sorry. This is perfect. More perfect than what I expected in the wedding that I planned," Seokmin smiles brightly. "I love you so much, my husband."

Soonyoung returns the smile. "I love you too, Seokmin. So damn much."

* * *

Soonyoung wakes up in a room with a different ambiance. There are dark curtains covering the windows, and lights that are not used. He wakes up on the right side of the bed then turns to the left to see if someone was there. Turns out, it wasn't even used.

"Time's up, Kwon Soonyoung," He suddenly heard someone say. He knows very well that the one talking to him will not show himself anytime soon.

"That fast?" He mumbles with suppressed emotions.

"I told you, time runs fast when you're having fun," The man says with no remorse in his voice.

"So, I'm back to reality?" He bids those words like it was a question that he does not want to ask.

"Yes," Soonyoung hears the man responds. "Now that I have granted your wish, there is no reason for me to stay with you any longer, but always keep in mind what we talked about. Goodbye, Soonyoung." And in an instant, Soonyoung senses that the man is not present anymore.

You see, Soonyoung cherishes Seokmin. Would do anything for him. Loves him. Even now that he's not present in the reality that Soonyoung has been living in. And because of that fact, never there was a day that Soonyoung not wished for Seokmin to be with him. In the very bed that he's been lying in. In the very apartment that he's staying in. In the reality that he's been living in.

Soonyoung never forgot about him. He always visited his grave, always talked to him like he was alive, always prepared a meal for two even though he's the only one that will eat it, always bought gifts on special occasions, and always stayed on the right side of the bed, hoping that the other will occupy the space he saved up for him.

Soonyoung, most of the times, cries himself to sleep. Longing for someone. Waiting for someone. Of course, he tries his best not to show this to other people but sometimes, having a facade is not enough to suppress his real emotions. He's human too so he's prone to every single feeling– sadness and pain included.

He never forgot wishing. He never did. And as a result, someone from below heard him and decided to grant his wish. At first, he did not want to believe it. It feels like a joke to him.

_"I can make your wish true. You'll just have to pay the price."_

_Soonyoung just blinks. He cannot comprehend what's happening. "Is this a joke?"_

_"No, it's not."_

But as time went by, he realized how desperate he was. How he misses Seokmin's warmth and touch. How he misses Seokmin's laughter. How he misses Seokmin and everything about him. So he decided to push through with it. Even if it was just temporary. 

_"What will be the price?" Soonyoung asks._

_"Your life."_ _The other plainly states._

But it was a risk he was more than willing to take. And besides, what's the point of living if the person you love is not with you?

So for five days, he woke up in a different world. The one with Seokmin in it, smiling brightly at him. The one with Seokmin in it, readily extending his arms just to hug him. The one with Seokmin in it, breathing and living perfectly fine.

In all honesty, he does not regret any of it. He just wishes for it to never end. He also wishes to never come back from the reality he lives in.

Soonyoung sighs deeply. He knows that it was a different world but all the things he felt and did there felt so real that up to now, it stays with him.

Reality is a bitch, and Soonyoung wholeheartedly agrees to it. The things happening in reality are not always the things that we always wanted. Lucky for him, someone came and granted his wish to stay away from the painful reality he's been experiencing even for a short period of time. Even though Soonyoung knew it was the devil, he paid no attention to it.

Because Soonyoung knows that it was and will always be worth it, as long as Seokmin will be the one that's waiting for him on the other side, crescent eyes and a beaming smile showing.

**Author's Note:**

> when will i ever give soonyoung a happy ending joke i love you soonyoung my precious hamster


End file.
